Queen Misery
"we transend not only space and time but also reality - hate, fear, suffering.. these things don't change: in every world, in every universe.. we remain constant.." ~ Queen Misery Queen Misery, often simply refered to as Misery, is the embodiment of all suffering and a powerful villainess who seeks to transform the multiverse into an eternal living hell and have suffering reign supreme as the dominant force of creation. Needless to say Queen Misery finds her plans foiled regularly by heroes and more benevolent deities that act on the behalf of humanity and countless other species that have become ensnared in Misery's countless schemes. History Origin When the universe was young things such as emotion were still in the development stage - living beings had only just started to experience all the varied emotions that came with sentience, although most of these emotions were pleasant some proved to be detrimental to fledgling life and the Powers That Be tried to suppress them: however the Powers That Be acted rashly as their attempts to suppress all the negative emotions of fledgling life resulting in the dark energies accumulating into a single point where it began to form into a malevolent life-force that would become known as Queen Misery, the embodiment of pure suffering. Queen Misery (often refered to simply as Misery by mortals) became an ever more formidable opponent to the infant universe and she did battle with the Powers That Be - resulting in her managing to force the Powers That Be to retreat into the shadows, doomed to never again interfere with mortal life: she also found her control over mortal life weakened in the process and thus she too was resigned to hide in the shadows, attacking mortal life via unseen machinations and schemes that ranged from the superb to the bizarre but always designed to cause suffering to reign supreme across the universe. Early History Queen Misery has manipulated the universe since its earliest beginnings and as such has been instrumental in some of humanity's most terrible tragedies as well as those of countless alien worlds, her reach has expanded beyond the normal realms of reality and she was also responsible for immeasurable suffering in alternate dimensions and time-lines: some of these unfortunate worlds became so corrupted by her influence that they have become living hells known as Misery Zones, any mortal life caught in a world that becomes a Misery Zone is doomed to an eternity of suffering and for a long time Queen Misery tried to manipulate humanity so as to transform Earth into a Misery Zone but gave up on it after a few centuries - deciding to concentrate on "bigger" things. Modern Era Queen Misery continues her eternal crusade to turn all of space/time into an endless prison of suffering - she has become aware of the fact that humanity, among many other species, has began to evolve many powerful beings and sees this as a new opportunity to exploit: after all with such powerful beings come exciting new opportunities to inflict new tortures upon the universe. Powers Queen Misery is a vast being of incredible, ancient evil and as such could be considered a goddess - or more accurately a demon - she is pretty much the living embodiment of all suffering and as such is immortal and virtually all-powerful - amongst the least of her powers shown are: *Immortality (as an embodiment of an abstract concept Queen Misery will never truly die as long as living beings experience suffering) *Shape-Shifting (Queen Misery can take any shape, gender or age she desires but prefers female humanoids) *Time/Space Manipulation (Queen Misery can transfer galaxies via teleportation, go back or forward in time, open portals to alternate-dimensions and even create her own realms if needed) *Emotional-Vampirism (Queen Misery can tap into negative emotions in others and feed off them to weaken her victims' stats or amplify her own) *Enhanced Intelligence (Queen Misery is beyond human comprehension in intelligence and is an eager learner, if she finds something she can't understand she will quickly remedy it via obsessive study and experimentation) *Possession (although she doesn't require physical bodies it often amuses Misery to possess living creatures and she has been known to do so quite regulary) Weakness Queen Misery, being an embodiment of suffering, is vulnerable to positive feelings and actions: things such as geniune love and compassion are especially troubling to her as are extremely strong-willed individuals who can resist her influence. Appearance (NOTE: as an abstract concept Misery can take any form she pleases, this is just her most common guise) Queen Misery appears as a fairly attractive woman covered from head to toe in a scarlet robe that conceals almost all of her features in a manner not dissimiliar to the legendary grim-reaper, save for the fact she carries no scythe - her height and weight are impossibe to guess at and likely not calculable by human terms due to her otherworldly nature: she often hovers in place off the ground like a ghost yet appears solid enough. At times the figure can appear around 5ft 8in in height or can be impossibly large, suggesting that this is merely an illusion cast forth by a higher power in order to interact with mortal life. Category:Villains Category:Queen Misery